To the Land of the Dead
by AmazingZeldafan09
Summary: "I'll bring her back. No matter what it takes." On his last journey, Link lost someone he loves dearly. Now he'll do anything to get her back and discover a new ancient power that could either help stop a war, or end it for good. LinkXOC SoraX(Someone : D ) Read and Review please


"Mistah?! Mistah!?" little feet padded over the stone floors of the enormous library in middle of the Kingdom of Stelths, a filthy, crime ridden kingdom neighboring Hyrule. A young girl with dirt covered face and clothes ran through the halls of the library. She padded over to a desk where a young man was sitting with a large book open, it's crinkled pages yellowing, the smell of must surrounding them. The girl stepped up to the man and sighed.

"Hello Petreeve. What did you want to say?" He asked. The girl pulled her hood over her grimy face and looked behind her wearily.

"Strange men. Most are headed this way. They've been talking about a stranger in town. I think they mean you..." The man stopped mid page flip and looked down a the little red headed girl.

"Did they sound like their voices were covered with metal? Were they stiff and walked like it?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then nodded. The man closed the book and scooped her up into his arms. She climbed on his back as he ran down the hall, his long brown robe billowing behind him. He ran through the back door and looked to each side of the alley way. On his left were five amored knights. On his right was a clear escape, or so he hoped. The man ran to the right, jumping across the many objects that littered the back alleys. Before he reached sanctuary, two guards stepped fowards and thrust their axes towards the man's face, knocking his head backwards and blood pooled from his nose.

"M-Mistah!" The girl shouted, worried.

"I'm fine, Petreeve. Fine." He turned and ran up the wall two steps and grabbed a hold of a ladder rung and hoisted himself up. He climbed in time to avoid a swing of the armored knight's axe. He scrambled onto the roof and looked around the alley ways. Seven armored knights on the alley ways he just came from, two on each other side of the builing he was standing on. He smirked and turned to the other building that faced the library. He grabbed Petreeve's hand that held onto his neck so tightly.

"Don't let go, okay?" He asked. Petreeve nodded and gripped onto him tightly and closed her eyes as the man began running across the roof and took a leap. He grabbed the fixtures of the next building and pulled himself up, groaning a bit as he did. He realized he was sitting on top of an old church building and saw a window leading to the upper part of the tower. He climbed into it and flopped onto the floor. Petreeve let go of him and slid to the ground. She walked to the window and looked at the streets below.

"I don't think they saw us- er... you- climb in here." She said. The man nodded and threw back his hood, thick, dark sandy blonde hair tumbled to the sides of his face. He grabbed his nose and pinched the tip and leaned his head back. "Oh... let me go ask the preachah if he's got anythin' to help you." She ran off before the man could call her back. She left through the ladder door. The man sighed and leaned back against the wall. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh... what have we gotten ourselves into now..." He sighed and then stretched his sore legs. His mind trailed back for a moment, recalling the past few months. He had searched Hyrule Kingdom's libraries in search of a book. A special book. He had found nothing in Hyrule, so he had snuck into Labrynna's kingdom to search for the book. He then found a lead that lead to the kingdom of Stelths. He met a small girl as soon as he entered the kingdom. She was abandoned in the back roads of the slums, her family gone and her almost along with them. The man had saved her, brought her with him to a small inn and nursed the girl back to health. He had learned that she was half Gerudo and was very capable of sneaking into small areas and listening to conversations better left for intended ears. His thoughts were broken by a elderly man opening the hatch that led to the room the man was sitting in.

"My son, what has become of you? Are you quite all right?" The preacher came fowards and bent down next to the man. He turned away.

"I'm fine. Really." He said. The preacher looked upon the man sternly and then turned as Petreeve entered the room.

"Please my child, hand me some gauze." Petreeve nodded and handed him a roll of gauze. The preacher grabbed a bundle and held it up to the man's still blood dripping nose. He cautiously took the gauze and dabbed his nose.

"...Thank you." He said.

"What is your name, my son?"

"...Link. My name is Link."

"That hero that hails from Hyrule? This isn't the type of place for a hero to be." The preacher looked to Link. "What are you searching for, my son?"

"..." Link turned his gaze away.

...

A few days had passed, Link walked through the church's main hall, stretching his back warily. Petreeve was sitting in front of a large statue, stairing at the face. Link walked over and sat on his knees beside the girl looking intently at the statue.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked. Petreeve blinked up at the statue and sighed.

"I... I think it was just that this statue here, kinda reminds me of my dad... His face looks like him too." She smiled. Link smirked and ruffled her hair.

"Do you think of him often?" Link asked. Petreeve nodded.

"I miss him a lot. But I know he'd want me to be strong." She buried her face in her arms. Link sighed and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"If you still want to go on... I'll be your family." He looked to the floor. "I may not have protected the woman who meant the world to me... but I'm trying to make it right. And I promise I could protect you too." He looked down at Petreeve and smiled. She glanced up at him in awe and smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

"Th-thank you mistah..." She trailed off and then smirked. "Could I call you brothah?" She asked. Link blinked in suprise at her quickness. His expression quickly formed into one of love and kindness.

"Of course. I have one condition." He said. She rose an eyebrow at Link questioningly. "I get to call you sister." He smiled. Petreeve nodded excitedly.

"I'm so happy mistah!" She stood and then looked up at the statue. Her gaze became long and thoughtfull. "...That preachah guy says that this man here," She guestured towards the statue, "he's a god. One who worked under them goddess ladies that Hyrule worships so well. He supposedly loved one of them goddesses and she loved him back. But they had to split because he was mortal... He was gonna die. So the goddess made him immortal and then they had to seperate because the other goddesses thought that she was getting too attached and would lose focus." Link frowned at the sudden story and turned to stare up at the statue's face. Only to find that it looked a bit sadder.

"That's terrible...Which goddess fell in love?" He asked. Petreeve looked to him and thought for a moment.

"Uh... it was... I think... Nayru."

Link blinked in suprise and then stood up, patting his tired legs. He yawned. "That's sad. I'm going for a walk around this place. Don't go outside without me all right?" He asked. Petreeve nodded and bounded off herself. Link watched her go and then went to a door he'd been eyeing for a moment. Link had been listening to many of the Church people talk with each other. Something dangerous was in this basement. Something hidden. Link looked around and grabbed the handle after seeing that the coast was clear. He walked inside and went down the winding steps that lead to a dank, dark under ground room, filled with trinkets of 'gods' and books. Link looked around and then sighed. There were thousands of books upon the dingy shelves. He cracked his knuckles and popped his neck, heading towards the shelves and grabbing the first book he reached.

...

After time had passed, stacks upon stacks of books were piled on top of each other. Link sat at a table, reading a book with a black cover and golden pages. His mind racing at a thousand miles. His heart beat fast inside his chest, threatning to burst.

"...This is it." He muttered and looked over the list of the page. He smiled widely and ripped the page from the book. "I can finally do it!" He shouted. He folded the peace of paper and shoved it into his boot, for safekeeping.

"And just what is it that you intend to do, my son?" Link jumped and turned to see that the preacher had walked into the room. He blinked and looked to the ground. "..." The preacher walked to the table and looked at the black book sitting upon it. "You read from the book of the dead?" He shut the book harshly, earning a wince from Link. "...It seems you have overstayed your welcome...Get out."

Link opened his mouth to speak but then sighed and nodded, walking out. "Yes... I'm... I'm sorry. Good bye." He walked towards the door, reaching for the handle.

"Just know that what you are dabbling in is far beyond what you can even comprehend." The preacher spoke. Link stopped, his hand upon the handle of the door.

"...I know... but I ...I have to do this."

"For what purpose do you wish to know about this manner of black magic?"

"...I lost someone... I intend to do anything to get them back."

"...It is a goal most foolish."

"..."

Link walked out of the room and up the stairs, back into the main hall of the church. He blinked in suprise when the many assistants of the church stood with his bundle of items and Petreeve stood in the center.

"Are we leavin' Brothah?" She asked. Link sighed and nodded, walking fowards and taking his belongings. He threw his robe over his shoulders and nodded to the many men. He handed Petreeve her robe and then took her hand.

"Let's go... We need to return to Hyrule now." He said. Petreeve smiled.

"Hyrule!? I've neva been there before. I'm excited now." She smirked and gripped Link's hand. Link smiled and then opened the church doors and exited. They both walked through the city until they had exited the kingdom. Link called Epona with his horse call and watched as she galloped fowards.

"So... Are you ready to finally see Hyrule?" Link asked. Petreeve nodded excitedly. "And... the Queen?" Link sat her upon Epona and climbed on himself. She gasped.

"REALLY!?" She squealed. Link chuckled and nodded, kicking his heels into Epona's hide and headed off to Hyrule. "Is the Queen pretty?" She asked. Link chuckled and shrugged.

"I think she's beautifull. Stubborn, kinda crazy, but beautifull." He smirked. Petreeve smiled and giggled.

"If you think she's so beautifull, then why don't you just marry her?" She asked. Link blinked and then smirked.

"Haha. Me? Marrying a Queen? I think not. I'm not suited for castles. I'm suited for more..." He looked around. "Rugged landscapes. Besides... I'm already in love..."

"With a girl named Talina, right?" Petreeve looked up at Link. Link blinked and then nodded.

"How did you know her name?" He asked.

"You talk in your sleep." She shrugged. Link sighed.

"I guess I do. I wake up in the night and see that I've disturbed you as well. I'm sorry." He smiled sadly.

Petreeve smiled back at him and then shrugged. "It's okay. I'm just glad that I'm with my brothah."

Link smirked, watching as the sun rose over the landscape, illuminating the sky with vibrant colors and filling the air with fresh scents. Birds chirped in the distance and he could only feel that all was a good omen of good things yet to come.


End file.
